Rootless Tree
by Serena Sly
Summary: Série de Drabbles de Draco e Hermione, feitas para o projeto Rootless Tree do 6V.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta é uma serie de Drabbles feita para o projeto Rootless Tree 2.0 do forum 6V. http:/www..?f=37&t=4164 . São 31 itens e vou postar semanalmente as fics com os itens que escrever._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Título:<strong> The end_  
><em><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 246_  
><em><strong>Item: <strong>Chuva_

_**The End**_

-x-

Atravessou correndo, tentando escapar da chuva fria que não cessava a dias. O sininho da porta sendo aberta fez com que alguns rostos se virassem para ver quem entrava no pub abafado. Poucas pessoas saiam nesses tempos. Tempos difíceis e Hermione olhou ao redor tentando distinguir o rosto que procurava.  
>Parou perto do bar e retirou a luva de couro que não aquecia muito e antes de sentar-se, sentiu mãos ágeis retirando seu casaco e virou-se bruscamente. Draco tinha os cabelos molhados, cheiro de chuva e estava atrasado. E ela se lembrou de como gostava do cheiro de chuva nele. E sorriu, de desconforto. E sentaram-se enquanto esperavam o barman.<p>

"Você esta estranha." E ela se virou para o homem sisudo e pediu uma coca, antes de responder.

"Estou cansada, e irritada, e grávida." E pela primeira vez, ele não disse nada debochado. E não disse nada por um tempo. E não tinha nada a dizer. E Hermione terminou a coca respeitando o silencio dele, enquanto a musica de fundo endossava o quanto não tinham nada a dizer. Até que a chuva que caia torrencialmente foi se dissipando até não ser mais visível pelas janelas pequenas.

"Eu tenho que ir." E Draco a encarou por um momento e então acenou brevemente, concordando. E assim ela saiu junto com o fim da chuva e o _fim _e o cheiro que tanto gostava. E nesses tempos difíceis era impossível prever quando choveria novamente, e eles não veriam. _Juntos_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Título:** In feliz_  
><em><strong>Nº. de palavras:<strong> 179_  
><em><strong>Item:<strong> Sorriso._

_**In**_** feliz!**

Não era um sorriso bonito, branco ou de trinta e dois perfeitos dentes. Não era um sorriso de felicidade, por que não existia felicidade quando se constata que você não pode ter o que quer. Apenas por achara que podia ter. Então não era um sorriso.  
>E descobrir isso o fez sorrir, de verdade. Por que não a deixaria saber da sua amargura.<p>

"É só isso? Você vai rir e só?"

"Você quer que eu chore? A escolha é sua."

"Mas se quisesse realmente que eu ficasse, você deveria me pedir ao menos."

"Você quer ficar?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Então fique." – E ela sorriu e seu sorriso tampouco era de felicidade. Era incrédulo. Era de angustia. Ele não iria manipulá-la novamente, mesmo que ela realmente quisesse ficar. Draco só tinha que pedir que ela ficasse, e certamente deixaria tudo para traz. Por ele.  
>E ela se foi e não viu que o sorriso que ele exibia quando ela passou pela porta do quarto, era de tristeza. Por que Hermione nunca entendeu que Draco não sabia pedir, como não sabia sorrir.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Título:** Essence of the waters_  
><em><strong>Número de Palavras:<strong> 272_  
><em><strong>Item: <strong>Perfume_

_**Essence of the waters**_

-X-

Agachou entre as grades do parapeito no corredor de acesso ao lado sul do castelo. Por entre elas dava pra ver como a chuva ondulava o lago e tornava as águas escuras quase espumosas. Era pela chuva que estava ali, ou por qualquer motivo que a fazia estar longe das outras pessoas. Ninguém iria ali naquela chuva. Nem mesmo para sentir os chuviscos molhados que o vento trazia em seu rosto e deixava tudo com um cheiro frio e herbal.

E inspirou mais profundamente, deixando aquele perfume único invadir seus sentidos. E o perfume de ervas e lagrimas quase doía de tão bom. E chorou por tudo que não podia mudar e queria acabar com aquela guerra maldita e todo amargo que sentia. E o vento trouxe novamente o cheiro de ervas, cheiro masculino de dia chuvoso, cheiro limpo. E quando cansou de lamentar-se sentada naquele lugar, levantou-se e deparou com Malfoy, encostado no parapeito da sacada. Ela se endireitou e enxugou as lagrimas sem graça. Não que ele a olha-se, na verdade talvez ele nem tivesse notado, mas não queria que ele usasse sua fraqueza mais tarde.  
>Passou por ele meia incerta e inspirou profundamente, sofregamente, deixando para traz seu desconforto e levando consigo o perfume de ervas e a compreensão que o cheiro não vinha da chuva e sim dele. E ela gostava daquele cheiro, droga.<p>

E Draco apenas levantou a vista do livro, quando ela estava longe. Ele queria que ela continuasse sentada naquele canto, por que às vezes era bom estar perto de alguém como ele. Que sentia.

E ele quis continuar sentindo o perfume _dela_. De lagrimas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Sonata  
><strong>Número de palavras:<strong> 104  
><strong>Item:<strong> Piano

**Sonata.**

x

Sentia a ponta dos dedos de Draco em suas costas, como se ele dedilhasse uma melodia lenta no piano. Ele sempre ficava assim uns minutos após o sexo. Ficava carinhoso. Calmo. Melódico.  
>Muito diferente da fúria com que entoava cada encontro entre eles. Uma <em>des<em> sonata tumultuosa. Grave. Alta.  
>Era sexo, puro e extasiante mente carnal.<br>Draco marcava um ritmo forte em suas estocadas, como uma orquestra inteira. Desde o beijo furioso e rápido, até suas roupas rasgadas e suas costas arqueadas sobre a mesa da sala vazia. Era sempre o mesmo ritmo. E ela não reclamava, por que sempre preferira orquestras á sonatas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Item**: Dourado  
><strong>Número de palavras: <strong>237

_**Opostos**__**.**_

_x_

A manhã estava fria, chuvosa e completamente cinza, do jeito que ele gostava se ele próprio não tivesse que estar de pé e pronto pra encarar tudo isso. Draco apreciava tudo de longe.

Adorava a neve, mas não gostava de sair quando ela caia e hoje, justamente hoje ela ameaçava juntar-se ao frio, chuva e cinza. Mas estava lá, em frente aquela casa em ruínas e pronto para encarar a única cor que não combinava com contexto nenhum. Por que os cabelos marrons dourado de Granger e os olhos castanhos dourados e a pele clara e saudavelmente dourada não combinava com nada que Draco gostava. E não conseguia entender o por que estava ali, encarando uma merda de lugar que não tinha nada que pudesse combinar com qualquer de seus gostos.

Entrou e a luz fraca que vinha da única vela acesa, produziu um calor incomum nele. Quente e dourado como os olhos castanhos que o encarava com ansiedade, como os cabelos rebeldes e dourados que emolduravam o rosto que continha apreensão e beleza, como a pele dourada que atraia sua boca numa promessa de calor e prazer.

Draco apenas aproximou-se e a beijou, exatamente como fez há um mês atrás na sala vazia e o calor que lhe percorreu o fez entender por que precisava tanto do dourado de Hermione, e que seus gostos realmente não valiam merda nenhuma. Por que ridiculamente os Opostos se atraiam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Item**: Raiva  
><strong>Número de palavras<strong>: 305

_**Mea Culpa**_

_**x**_

- Mas que merda! – Rony arregalou os olhos e se afastou um pouco sem graça, deixando Hermione sentindo-se ainda pior. Queria pedir desculpas, mas a raiva que sentia não deixava seu orgulho rebaixar-se. Porra. Será que todos estavam contra ela? Era não errada que não podia sentir-se com raiva?

Ele subiu cabisbaixo sentindo-se a vitima do mundo e ela estreitou os olhos sentindo seu cérebro ferver. Agora todos eram vitimas e ela o carrasco. Pro inferno.

Desceu as escadas rumo à biblioteca. Ao menos lá estaria longe de tudo, longe dessa sensação sufocante que ameaçava engoli-la. Topou com um primeiro anista e não se importou em deixá-la caída. Tão vitimas como hipócritas. Ela tinha que se desculpar por tudo agora. Ninguém errava.

E quando virou o ultimo corredor, bateu contra a parede oposta num baque dolorido. Olhou confusa por um momento e depois enxergou a figura intimidante de Draco Malfoy. E a voz entojada dele se sobrepôs a sua confusão.

- Não olha por onde anda Granger? – E o olhou como se fossem cúmplices de uma merda muito grande.

- Você é um idiota Malfoy. – Alisou o braço dolorido se sentindo tão vitima. Ele apenas riu debochado e os olhos acinzentados faiscavam raiva. Ele apenas virou-se e saiu e quando ela finalmente chegou a biblioteca, ele estava lá. Virava as folhas frágeis de um livro com tanta força, que o livro no fim das contas, parecia o culpado de tudo.

E quando ela sentou-se numa mesa afastada de todos, quis chorar por toda raiva que sentia e não podia culpar ninguém. No fim das contas ela e Malfoy não eram tão diferentes. Não podiam realmente culpar ninguém.

Ela olhou para onde ele estava, no momento exato em que ele tentava disfarçar por estar olhando para ela. Com raiva. Por que no fundo ele também sabia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Item: **Cama

**Numero de palavras: **179

_**Des**_**conforto.**

x

- Minhas costas Draco. – Ele encaixou-se entre suas pernas e colocou um braço, amparando as costas da castanha para que não raspassem contra o chão frio.  
>- Não é como se eu estivesse confortável também. – Resmungou entre dentes, utilizando a mão livre para abrir o zíper da própria calça.<br>Eles tinham pressa e calor e desejo, e o chão da sala vazia não parecera tão ruim no momento.  
>- Me lembre de usar uma cama da próxima vez. – Draco a calou com a boca devorando a dela num beijo quase rude. Penetrou-a de uma vez, fundo e intenso. Precisava dela naquele momento. Precisava senti-la onde quer que estivessem. E Draco mordeu a curva do pescoço alvo e a sentiu retesar-se.<br>- Como se uma cama fizesse diferença. – E aumentou o ritmo, suando e ouvindo-a gemer alto e empurrar o quadril contra ele.  
>Era a visão mais linda que ele já tinha visto. <em>Ela<em> em êxtase, mas uma cama significava que o depois aconteceria e Draco não se achava pronto pra isso. E _isso_ era justamente o que ela precisava.


End file.
